A Phantom Swap
by icypika
Summary: What would happen if instead of Vlad trying to force Danny into mid morph to get his DNA he instead swapped Danielle (Dani) and Danny's bodies leaving him if he decides to play hero he risks melting into ectoplasm.
1. Chapter 1

Plasmius and Danielle had captured Danny and he was currently out cold in the containment unit. He was having trouble getting Danny's mid morph DNA until he came up with another idea.

Plasmius said to Danielle, "Perhaps I've been going across this in the wrong way. Maybe instead of creating the perfect Half-ghost son perhaps I should just steal Jack's son."

Danielle asked, "How would you do that dad?"

He smirked, "If I could switch you and Daniel's bodies not only would you be stable, but it would leave Daniel in your unstable body and should he try and play hero he'd melt into ectoplasm."

"Dad that's a good idea, but if we swap I'd be stuck as a boy for the rest of my life. How would you deal with his idiot friends and father?" Danielle asked.

"Quite simple actually you go back to Daniel's house and grab Daniel's stuff and return here. As far as anyone knows Daniel has run away from home." Plasmius smirked.

"Alright I guess, but will you just let Daniel go after we've swapped?" Danielle asked

"The child wouldn't be a threat in your body due to how unstable it is." Plasmius answered.

"Alright I'll swap with him if it makes you happy father." Danielle sighed.

"Excellent step into pod next to Daniel's and I'll begin the process." Plasmius said.

Danielle stepped into the pod next to Daniel's. Plasmius began the process Danielle began to fall asleep.

Danielle's POV:

After what seemed like hours when in reality it was probably only a few minutes I woke up from the pod and exited it. Once I exited the pod I noticed that everything seemed smaller.

My father walked towards me and was smirking, "Hello Daniel how do you feel?"

I answered with Daniel's voice, "I feel stronger father and a lot taller." He laughed proudly. It was clear he was happy which was rare for him. Meanwhile I saw my old body waking up. I smirked as the pod opened I went over to my old body and smiled I never realized how short I was.

My old body opened its eyes and the shocked look on my old body's face was priceless.

I taunted, "Hello Danielle."

My old body growled, "Give me my body back!"

"I don't think so Danielle." I grinned as I grabbed my old body's arm and threw it through the ceiling of the lab. Danielle ghost powers activated by themselves, she went intangible and landed outside of Vlad's mountain villa. I looked at dad's security cameras and saw the Specter Speeder arrive outside of the villa.

I asked, "Father should I deal with the guests?" My father nodded. I smirked as I went ghost and floated outside. I saw Danny's friends Sam and Tucker in the Spector Speeder.

Sam came running to me, "Danny! I'm glad you're okay." I smirked as I blasted Sam with a ghost ray causing her to hit the Spector Speeder.

Sam said, "What the hell has gotten into you Danny!?"

I said, "I'm not Danny or well at least I wasn't until a few minutes ago. You're little friend is right over there." I pointed to my old body.

Sam growled, '"What the hell did you do to him?!"

"Isn't it obvious we swapped bodies and we won't be swapping back. Now get out of my dad's territory before you become a ghost yourself." I smirked. Sam quickly grabbed my old body and brought her into the Spector Speeder.

She ordered Tucker, "Hit the rockets Tucker we need to get out of here." Tucker tried to argue but Sam glared at him and convinced him to leave.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sup guys its been a long time since I wrote a fan fiction.

Danny: Not really you recently posted a one shot of Ace Attorney.

Icy: True anyways leave your thoughts in the review section on what you'd like to see next.

Danny: Also he is sorry about the large amount of dialogue in the chapter it was the best he could come up with.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Danny in Danielle's body = Dani Dani in Danny's body= Daniel)

Dani's POV Sam's House:

I shouted, "WHY AM I A LITTLE GIRL?"

Sam said, "Calm down will you? I can't have my parents find out I'm hiding a little girl in the basement."

Dani said, "But I'm not a little girl Sam. I'm Danny Fenton."

Tucker said, "Sorry to break it to you dude but to the world you are a little girl which means until we switch you back you have to go by a different name. How about Dani with an I?"

"I don't want a new name Tucker. I want my own body back!" I growled.

"You're a feisty little girl aren't you?" Tucker joked.

"Now is not the time Tucker we have to find a way to get Dani back to his er…her own body back." Sam said.

"Well we can't really do anything without Dani's old body which is now owned by the girl's whose body you're in right now." Tucker deduced.

I growled, "That's it I'm flying back to Plasmius' lab right now and getting my body back!" I got up and said, "Going ghost!" As I transformed I suddenly felt weird and I looked down and saw ectoplasm leaking from my feet. I panicked, "Ahhh! Why am I melting?"

Sam said hurriedly, "Quick change back to human!" I did as she said and transform back into a human. I was no longer melting.

"Hey Dani come here a minute." Tucker said. I didn't know what he was planning but did so. He hooked up some wires under my sleeve and started typing madly on his PDA. "I think I found the problem your DNA is no longer stable if you use too much ecto-energy then you'll melt in ectoplasm."

"So that's why Plasmius needed my mid morph DNA to stabilize his clones, but he decided to just switch our bodies. If I'm unstable and can't go ghost then if the town is attacked I can't fight back. Ugh then that means the town is in danger. I hate this!" I stomped my foot on the ground looking very much like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Sam said, "Dani calm down it could be a lot worse."

"Sam how on Earth could things get any worse!" I said aggravated.

"Listen just be glad you aren't a teenage girl right now or else you'd have to suffer one of the worst things a girl has to go through." Sam said. Both Tucker and Dani gulped they'd seen what she was talking about from both Jazz and Sam and she had a very good point things could be much worse for Dani.

"I think for now we need a way to stabilize you Dani. Because I don't think you are getting your body back anytime soon." Sam said. Tucker nodded in agreement. The only problem was how to stabilize me we certainly wouldn't be getting mid-morph DNA from 'Daniel'.

Something came to mind, "Wait a minute my dad made an ecto-ejector that does the opposite of ejecting and just strengthens ghosts. Wait….crap! What am I suppose to do about my family!?"

Sam said, "Don't worry about them I have a plan you can stay here for tonight and then I'll put my plan into action tomorrow."

I frowned, "Alright if you say so Sam. I really hope I can get my body back this body its….so small I feel weak in it."

Tucker tried to lighten the mood, "Hey on the bright side if we can't switch you back at least you'll make a cute girl once you've grown up." I growled at him. I didn't want to be a cute girl I wanted to be me again.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Again sorry about a large amount dialogue. If anyone is too out of character let me know in the review.


	3. Reunion

Dani woke up the following day she had fallen asleep watching a movie she had the strangest dream she was trapped in the body of one of the clones Plasmius made. She looked down and saw it wasn't a dream she really was stuck in the body of 12-year-old girl.

She let out a scream, "AHHHH!" Sam slept in the basement in order to keep an eye on Dani.

She quickly ran to Dani and covered her mouth, "Be quiet stupid do you want to wake up my family and show that I was sheltering some random 12 year old girl?"

Dani had calmed down, "Sorry Sam I thought swapping bodies was just a dream and when I woke up and saw it was real I panicked."

"Its fine Dani I figured your reaction would be like that so I stayed in the basement to keep an eye on you. Anyways time to put my plan into action. Wait right here I'll be back." Sam said. She hurried upstairs to get something.

"Where the hell would I go Sam?" Dani muttered. After a few minutes Sam returned with a make up kit.

Dani backed away, "No way are you putting makeup on me Sam."

She sighed, "Calm down Dani I am not going to doll you up. Who do you think I am my mother? I going to use the make up to make you look like you're a homeless girl covered in dirt. We drop you off near your house you pretend to pass out in front of Fenton Works. Your mother and Jazz will pity you and take you in and clean you off. When they ask who you are. You only tell them that your name is Dani and that you lost your parents and have been living on the street for 3 years. If I know your mother she'll take you in and let you stay at Fenton Works."

Dani was speechless would a plan that out there actually trick your family well….it might trick Jazz and her dad, but his mother she wasn't sure about.

Dani sighed, "Alright since it's the only plan we have I'll go for it."

Sam smirked, "Excellent now take a seat." After about 45 minutes she had finished making you look like a homeless little girl.

Dani said, "Wow nice work Sam I never thought you'd be good at make up."

Sam's face slightly red, "Uh…thanks anyways lets get going follow me we'll take the emergency exit here in the basement and head to Fenton Works." Sam and Dani headed towards an alley near Fenton Works. Sam pushed Dani toward the front door and Dani played her part and passed out her head hitting the front door. Jazz and Maddie opened the door and saw Dani who looked hurt.

Maddie said to Jazz, "Jazz! Clear the couch we need to help this girl."

Jazz nodded, "Right mom!" She hurried and cleared the couch. Maddie carried Dani's unconscious body and laid her down on the couch. Dani began to stir and woke up.

Dani said, "Ow my head hurts like hell."

Maddie said, "That's quite strong language for a 12 year old girl."

Jazz interrupted, "Um..Mom if this girl has been living on the street as it looks like they don't censor bad language on the street mom."

Maddie sighed, "I suppose you're right Jazz. Go fetch some of your old clothes and a wet cloth for the poor girl." Jazz nodded as she ran off.

"Little one do you have a name?" She asked.

Dani answered, "Um…yeah its…uh Danielle, but I go by Dani with an I."

Maddie gasped, "Dani with an I? It's almost the same exact name my son has." She frowns, "I haven't heard from my son in a few days. I….I…..think he ran away."

Dani said, "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

Maddie gave a small smile, "No its fine I'm sure he'll come back eventually. But lets focus on you do you know anything about your parents?"

Dani shook her head sadly, "No they died 3 years ago. I don't have any other living relatives and I didn't want to go to the orphanage, so I've been living on the street since then."

Maddie frowned, "That's terrible a girl your age shouldn't be living like that." She paused for a moment, "Perhaps until we can find you a place to stay you can live here with us with my son gone we have an empty room I suppose you could stay in his room."

Dani shook her head, "No mo..I mean mam I don't want to be rude."

Maddie shook her head, "No I insist I refuse to let a little girl live on the street. You will be staying here till we find a suitable home for you."

Dani sighed knowing there was no arguing with her mother once she made a decision there was no changing her mind. Jazz soon returned with a wet face cloth and some of her old clothes. Maddie and Jazz helped clean Dani off and change into Jazz's old clothes. Dani felt extremely awkward seeing her new body naked but she managed to hide it. She now wore Jazz's old black and gray striped shirt with blue pants she was beyond grateful that Jazz was never too much of a girly girl.

Maddie said, "Well now as long as you stay with us you're Danielle Fenton. We'll enroll you in school as soon as we get the chance."

Dani thought, 'Oh no not Middle school again!'

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Well poor Dani will be returning to middle school but as a girl XD wish her luck.

Sam: Yeah also let us know in the review section if you want to have chapters about Dani adjusting to being a girl in middle school if you do give us some character ideas or just skip to stabilizing Dani. Also any OC villain ghosts are welcome here is a basic bio layout.

Icy: This'll be the last update for a few days I wrote three chapter in one day.

Name:

Ghost or Human:

Age:

Powers:

Personality:

Extra background information:


	4. Adjusting

Dani sighed she had just woke up in her old room thankfully his parents fell for Sam's plan, but now she had to go to school middle school that is. She really was not looking forward to it. She didn't want to go back to middle school. She sighed as she looked down at her body she really wanted to get her own body back, but Sam was right they needed to stabilize her first. She doubted they'd get her body back without a fight and if they stabilize this body it could be a bargaining point to getting her original body back. She went to the bathroom and started preparing for the day she took a quick shower and then changed into her usual outfit of red beanie, blue hoodie, red shorts and blue shoes. It was funny she had been waking up early a lot more recently usually her sister is her alarm clock. She had no clue why that was maybe this body was more of a morning person? She didn't have a clue, but just went downstairs.

She was greeted by Jazz, "Morning Dani or should I call you little sis?"

Dani answered, "Just call me Dani please. And I guess good morning to you."

Jazz said, "Someone seems a little grumpy today maybe you're scared because it's your first day of school."

Dani stuck her tongue out at Jazz, "I am not scared of anything Jazz." Jazz paused for a moment that sounded…something like Danny would say, but that's impossible Dani couldn't be Danny. Then again it is impossible for a kid to have ghost powers and her brother does have them, but this is just a normal little girl right? She shook her head and after they finished eating Jazz grabbed Dani's hand and led her outside where they saw Sam and Tucker.

Sam said pretending to not know Dani, "Hey Jazz uh…who is the kid?"

Jazz said, "This my new little sister Dani Fenton. I'm taking her to middle school today."

Dani muttered, "I am not your little sister."

Jazz smiled, "She is a bit grumpy since its her first day."

Tucker said, "Certainly looks like Danny."

Jazz said, "I know its weird how similar they look."

Tucker said, "Hey Jazz isn't there a Junior Honor Society meeting this morning?"

Jazz panicked, "Oh man you're right I have to go, but I can't let my little sister go to school by herself."

Tucker said, "Don't worry about her Sam and I will take her the middle school is near the high school we can take her."

Jazz frowned a bit upset, but gave in. "Alright Dani these two are very nice people behave for them okay?" She said to Dani.

Dani said, "Alright just go and leave me be." She said in an extremely grumpy way. Jazz frowned but left the group alone and headed to school.

"Thank you from saving me from Jazz's overprotectiveness." Dani said cheerfully the exact opposite as she just was.

"Uh…you okay dude what's with the mood swing?" Tucker asked confused.

"I am not having mood swings!" Dani said once again grumpy. Tucker wasn't sure how to respond to what was going on. Sam bit her lip knowing what was most likely going on.

Sam said, "Hey Dani come here for a minute I have something I feel like I should give you." She pulled Dani away and asked, "Hey Dani have you been having cramps this morning?"

Dani said, "Um…kind of."

Sam said, "Umm…. Take this Dani." She handed her something wrapped in a package. "If you feel a serious cramp go to the nurse immediately."

Dani asked, "Wait why Sam?" She was clearly clueless even though it was mentioned the day before too much was going on and she forgot.

Sam said, "Just trust me okay Dani?" Dani sighed but nodded as they went to drop Dani off at Middle school.

As Dani was dropped off at school she was taken to the Principal's office.

The principal greeted, "Hello Miss. Dani I hope you enjoy your time here at Amity Middle School. I'll lead you to your class."

Dani smiled, "Thank you Principal Smith." Why was she acting so cheerfully? She should feel miserable. She was led to the classroom and the teacher introduced her to the class.

Dani said, "Hi I'm Dani Fenton. Dani with an I."

One of the kids rose their hand, "Are you related to those crazy ghost hunters?"

Dani blushed, "Um…no not exactly. I was uh adopted kind of?" She said embarrassed.

The kid said, "So you are related then." Dani's hand glowed green faintly but she felt herself melting and quickly stopped she was thankful no one saw her. She hated being so…so…. imperfect. The teacher told Dani to take a seat in front. The teacher began the lesson. Dani didn't really pay attention to it since it was simple multiplication. As the class went on she began to get really bad cramps.

She raised her hand, "Ms. Williams can I go to the nurse? I don't feel so good." The teacher nodded and had one of the other girl's in the class lead her to the nurse. The nurse asked what was wrong Dani explained the bad cramps and mood swings.

The nurse frowned, "You poor dear it seems you're having your first period."

Dani's eyes went wide, "WHAT!?"

"Don't worry child it happens to every girl around your age. Here let me help you with something." The nurse said. She continued to explain periods leaving Dani scarred for life. As the rest of the day went by Dani didn't say a word. At the end of the day Sam, Tucker, and Jazz picked Dani up from school.

Jazz asked in her ever so cheerful way, "So how was your first day at school little sis?"

Dani muttered, "I don't want to talk about it." Sam had an idea of what happened she pitied Dani no boy should have to suffer through a period. After a few hour they finished homework and managed to sneak down to the lab. They saw the ecto-ejecto. Sam put the ecto ejecto into Dani's arm.

Dani said, "I feel stronger now." She formed an ecto ball in her hand and she wasn't melting.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Poor Dani no boy should suffer periods. I didn't go into detail because although I could've I didn't feel like it. Please Read and Review.


	5. Confrontation

(A/N: Dani is Danny in Danielle's body. Danny means Danielle in Daniel's body)

It had been a week since Dani suffered her first period and she was beyond happy it was over, but now she had to get serious she needed to get her body back preferably before her next period. To do that she had to fight to get her old body back, but she had no idea how to fight in this body. She was currently in the lab with Sam and Tucker.

Tucker said, "Alright lets see what your new body can do."

Dani nodded, "Going ghost!" She transformed into her ghost form.

Tucker said, "Alright lets start with basic flying. You know the drill fly through all the hoops as fast as you can." Dani nodded and flew through the hoops quickly.

Sam was timing her; "Wow you broke your previous record by 3 seconds. It seems your new body is faster than your old body."

Tucker said, "Target practice time." A bunch of cut out ghosts appeared and Dani flew through the air hitting each one destroying them.

Sam said, "Time to see if you can still over shadow people."

Dani smirked and overshadowed Tucker, "Hey I'm Tucker Foley I'm a techno geek, but all the girl's love me." She left Tucker's body.

Tucker growled, "I still hate it when you do that."

Dani giggled, "Sorry but its too fun to not do it." She stopped for a moment, "I really want my body back." She sighed as her ghost sense went off.

"Good I needed to take my anger off on someone." Dani said as she phased through the lab outside of Fenton Works. Tucker and Sam grabbed some ecto blasters for back up. When Dani was outside she saw her old body and growled, "BODY THEIF!"

Her old body turned to her, "Oh if it isn't Danielle now why are you using your ghost powers you should know better unless you want to melt into Ectoplasm."

Dani shouted, "Give me my body back! I suffered through your damn period for you and I stabilized your body now give me my body back!"

Danny said shock, "What you stabilized my body? How!?"

Dani said, "You don't need to know so you can either give me my body back the easy way or I'll take it back the hard way."

Danny said, "Let me think about that…not going to happen shrimp!" Danny fired a ghost ray at Dani. Dani quickly put up an ecto shield blocking the attack. While blocking Dani decided to try out a new trick she learned that this body could do. She closed her eyes and duplicated herself with the duplicate behind Danny, which fired a ghost ray.

Danny was pushed into a wall by the attack by not damaged much, "WHAT! How'd you do that? You couldn't do that before."

Dani said, "I imagined Vlad put some of his DNA in the clones explaining the hairstyle, so I guessed I could do some things he could usually do."

Danny growled, "I can do that too you know." He tried to duplicate himself but only succeeded in giving himself two heads.

Dani said, "Nice try Danny, but looks like my body still can't handle duplication." She charged forward both hands in a fist and punched both heads with ecto energy mixed in with the punch pushing Danny back even farther.

Danny had enough, "Enough screwing around time to end this." He took a deep breath and let out a ghostly wail slamming Dani into the ground causing her to revert back into her human form. Danny wasn't left unaffected either as he was drained he also transformed back into human crashing in front of Fenton Works. Sam and Tucker got out just in time to see the two of them out cold.

Tucker said, "This is great! They're both unconscious we can switch them back now!"

Sam said annoyed, "How do we do that exactly Tucker?"

Tucker said, "Um…well… I…. don't know."

Sam face palmed, "Just help me bring the two of them in." Tucker nodded and dragged Danny back into the house while Sam managed to bring Dani in and laid the two of them on the couch.

The Fentons soon returned home and saw Danny and Dani unconscious. They were all glad Danny was back home.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: And I end it with a cliffhanger. XD I'll update as soon as I can.

Sam: Yeah anyways sorry about the lack luster fight but Icy isn't good at fight scenes.

Icy: Yeah anyways Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Dani is Danny in Danielle's body. Danny means Danielle in Daniel's body)

Danny and Dani woke up after a few hours later after their fight. Sam and Tucker had left once the family was together.

Maddie scolded Danny, "How dare you run away from home young man! I demand an explanation."

Danny said, "Sorry mom I got hit in the head and lost my memory I couldn't remember who I was or where I lived, so I just wandered around Amity Park lost until my memories came back to me."

Maddie frowned, "My poor boy I am just glad you made it back home." She hugged him.

Danny once freed from the hug asked, "So uh…who is the little girl?" Dani stuck her tongue out at him.

Jazz said, "Now Danielle don't be so disrespectful to your older brother. He is part of the family."

Maddie said, "Danny this is Danielle we found her outside of Fenton Works she was homeless, so we adopted her. I expect the two of you to get along. We are one big happy family now."

Danny said, "Alright I think I can manage it."

Jazz said, "That's good anyways Dani lets move your stuff from Danny's room to the guest room."

Danny said, "WAIT! You let her sleep in my bedroom!? Why?"

Maddie said, "The guest room was too messy to have her sleep in there. We cleaned it up recently so Dani can sleep in there now." For the next hour Dani and Jazz moved what little stuff Dani had to the guest room. Dani sat down on her bed she really wanted her body back, but in reality there was no way she could beat her old body when it has the Ghostly Wail. She hated being so weak, but right now her only chance in getting her body back was convincing 'Danny' to swap back. She sighed as she collapsed on the bed. She sighed she didn't know which was worse that the body thief was now living with her family pretending to be him, the fact that her parents are falling for it, or that she was starting to get used to this body almost like it was always hers.

"Ugh! I need to clear my head!" Dani said out loud not caring if anyone heard.

Danny walked in with a smirk on his face, "Hey little sis what's up?"

Dani said, "What do you want now?"

Danny said, "I want to spend some time with my little sister is that wrong?"

Dani growled, "Fine but if you're up to anything I won't hesitate to fight." Danny shrugged as the two 'siblings' started heading towards Nasty Burger.

Dani asked, "What are you planning?"

Danny smirked, "Oh nothing really just enjoying your body for all eternity."

Dani kicked him in the shin, "I WILL find a way to swap us back."

Danny said teasingly, "Are you sure you want to swap back you seem very comfortable in my body."

Before Dani could answer a net launched out of nowhere and trapped him. Skulker appeared, "Greetings ghost child. How do you like my new net? It is designed to specifically keep you trapped." Danny tried to phase through the net but got shocked. Dani couldn't let Skulker take away her old body. She phased through the ground and went ghost and blasted him from behind pushing him into a wall.

Skulker said, "Wait what in the?" He saw Dani. "Two ghost children?"

Dani said, "That's right now let him go Metal Head!"

Skulker said, "You're lucky child that I only have one net. But blasting you to oblivion is just as pleasing." Skulker fired a ghost ray at Dani who dodged and flew in closer to skulker and landed a powerful punch with ecto energy backing it up knocking Skulker metal head off she pulled out the Fenton thermos and stored him away freeing Danny.

Dani returned to human form, "You're welcome, I only did to keep my head on my body."

Danny said, "Yeah yeah but I got to say you looked much more comfortable fighting in my body more than your own."

Dani was quiet and just headed back inside.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: I know that was a crappy fight scene but I suck at fight scenes and I wanted to get the chapter posted.

Sam: So what would you guys like to see next? Icy is running out of ideas he's taking suggestions. Maybe a a family trip to show Danny that Jack may be stupid but is still a good father or maybe Dani crushing on a new boy at school?


End file.
